Dragon Eggs
Green Eggs *'Rapidness' **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. *'Barrenness' **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. Blue Eggs *'Wasteland' **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. *'Frost' **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. Purple Eggs Puretia *'Luck' - Indigo Flare / Emerald Crystal / Jade Soul **A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Consus Cave, Tangaroa Abandoned Mine, and Ash Catacombs. Laedis *'Peace' - Ebony Thorn / Emerald Crystal **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be discovered while exploring Nyrol's Nest, Aryna's Lair, and Gaesis' Roost. *'Corridor '- Balge / Ebony Thorn / Primal Star / Cobalt Lightning **A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Juno Crystal Gallery. * Luster - Primal Star / Cobalt Lightning ** Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. Wynnadia *'Elegence' - Ancient Shadow / Indigo Flare **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be discovered while exploring Corzine, Nameless Keep, and Well of Prophecy. * Running - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade ** Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. * Tower - Balge / Scarlet Flame / Ancient Shadow / Fungal Bloom ** Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be discovered while exploring Accursed Tower. Korhala *'Uniqueness' - Dancing Rook / Jade Soul **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Deyarka Tunnel, Tanarkin Quarry and Aymori Sands. *'Sweltering Heat' - Shrouded Carnage / Whispering Wind **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. * Temple - Balge / Vibrant Thunder / Dancing Rook / Shrouded Carnage ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Dunar Temple Wintertide *'Intelligence' - Twilight Ocean / Lunar Frost / Shattered Rage **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Yodrak's Thunder, Lodar Caves, and Torran Prison. *'Chilly Night' - Lunar Frost / Shattered Rage **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. * Fortress - Balge / Twilight Ocean / 2 others ?? Inartia *'Wet Weather' - Solar Eclipse / Alabaster Sailhorn **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while Arjak Caves, Artenne Ruins and Veilar Grotto. *'Solidity' - Solar Eclipse / Silverthorn / Ember Spark **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. * Egg of the Palace - Balge / Solar Eclipse / Alabaster Sailhorn / Silverthorn ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Palace of Methus. Alentia *'Electricity Storage' - Fyonorr / Hazul the Swirling Flame **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Barlam's Lair, Draconic Giant Ouptost and Bloodstone Stronghold *'Drought '- Hazul the Swirling Flame / Dark Flame **Unatched Dragon Egg may be found while gathering in the field. * Dragon Temple - Balge, Liquid Silver, Hazul the Swirling Flame, Dark Flame Olandra *'Cleverness' - Crimson Thorn / Indigo Stone **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Ironwing Lair and Bloodlust Crypt * Gathering Egg ? ? * Fallen - Balge / Crimson Thorn / Indigo Stone / Verdant Fin Porthis *'Quietness' - Purple - Son of Tyre / Green Hermit ||| Blue - Silver Wings / Anchor Soul **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Bladeugard Underpass and Moran Cavern. * Gathering Egg ? ? * Time - Balge / Calculus / Phantom Stone / Son of Tyre Sky Islands *'Colorfulness' - Sophani's Offspring / Onyx Smoke / Fungal Bloom **Unhatched Dragon Egg obtained through Territory Quest: Hold the Fort. *'Dark Shadow' - Xlantare's Offspring / Indigo Flare / Primal Star **Unhatched Dragon Egg obtained through Territory Quest: Hold the Fort. * Fluoresence - Antillero's Offspring / Pale Radiance / Scarlet Flame **Unhatched Dragon Egg obtained through Territory Quest: Hold the Fort. * Purity '- Nadricura's Offspring / Jade Soul / Cobalt Lightning **Unhatched Dragon Egg obtained through Territory Quest: Hold the Fort. *'Royalty - Kondrazi's Offspring / Umbral Glare / Ancient Shadow **Unhatched Dragon Egg obtained through Territory Quest: Hold the Fort. Other *'Cheerfulness '- Green Hermit / Recursive Nightmare **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. * Drought '''- Recursive Nightmare / Silverthorn ** Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. * '''Carefreeness - Scarlet Bloom / Recursive Nightmare ** Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be found while gathering in the field. *'Challenge' - Shockwave Gale / Scarlet Flame / Midnight Shade / Fungal Bloom **Unhatched Dragon Egg aquired after getting excellent results in Draconic Sanctuary's Boss Challenge. * Searching - Guardian of Lunthdal / Emerald Crystal / Diamond Bulwark / Ebony Thorn ** It's always a pleasant surprise to see Unhatched Dragon Egg while hunting for treasure. Green Exchange *'20 GreenshadeDragon Spirit Essence' ** Abandonment '- No listed rares. *'40 GreenshadeDragon Spirit Essence ** Verdure - Normal dragons found in Korhala, no rares *'60 GreenshadeDragon Spirit Essence' ** Vigor - ? **'Fresh Green - ?' Blue Exchange *'20 BluerhymeDragon Spirit Essence' - Mainly covers rare dragons from Consus Cave, Tangaroa Abandoned Quarry and Ash Catacombs. **'Standing Still' *'40 BluerhymeDragon Spirit Essence' - Mainly covers rare dragons from Aryna's Lair, Gaesis'; Roost, Nyrol's Nest, Corzine, Nameless Keep, Well of Prophecy, Deyarka Tunnel, Tanarkin Quarry, Aymori Sands, Yodrak's Thunder, Lodar Caves and Torran Prison ** Pale Blue ** Cooling ** Moisture ** Refreshment * 60 BluerhymeDragon Spirit Essence - Mainly covers rare dragons from Arjak Caves, Artenne Ruins, Veilar Grotto, Barlam's Lair, Draconic Giant Outpost and Bloodstone Stronghold ** Handiness ** Melancholy Purple Exchange *'20 PurpleglowDragon Spirit Essence' ** Rolling Down - '''Emerald Crystal / Indigo Flare / Jade Soul * '''40 PurpleglowDragon Spirit Essence ** Streamline - 'Shrouded Carnage / Whispering Wind ** '''Warmth '- Ebony Thorn / Soul Wing ** '''Hiding - Ancient Shadow / Soul Wing ** Mystery - Lunar Frost / Shattered Rage * 60 PurpleglowDragon Spirit Essence ** Profoundness - Solar Eclipse / Ember Spark / Death Knell ** Raging Tide - ** Breathing - Scarlet Bloom / Verdant Fin ** Determination '''- Green Hermit / Phantom Stone Pure Exchange * '''20 PureDragon Spirit Essence ** Lush Greenery - '''Umbral Glare / Pale Radiance ** '''Traveling - Royal Thorn / Pale Radiance / Onyx Smoke / Ebony Thorn *** Exchange at the Traveling Remnant Moon Merchant. Text says 80, but only charges 20. * 40 PureDragon Spirit Essence ** Shine ** Breeze ** Oasis - '''Shrouded Carnage / Whispering Wind ** Clarity * '''60 PureDragon Spirit Essence ** Whiteness ** Lava '''- Hazul The Swirling Flame / Recrusive Nightmare / Dark Flame / Solar Eclipse ** Luminosity ** Sparkling * '''80 PureDragon Spirit Essence ** Curiosity - Purple - Dayspring / Jadeite ||| Blue - Emerald Crystal / Diamond Bulwark ** Relief '''- Purple - Jadeite / Vesper ||| Blue - Indigo Flare / Primal Star ** '''Enthusiasm - Purple - Vesper / Night Mist ||| Blue - Jade Soul / Cobalt Lightning ** Diligence - Purple - Night Mist / Dayspring ||| Blue - Umbral Glare / Ancient Shadow Category:User Guides Category:Article stubs